Les Filles d'à côté
by LumiLove
Summary: Elles étaient arrivées dans un nuage de poussières par une journée particulièrement caniculaire. Finnick et Gale allaient halluciner mais si j'avais pu imaginer un instant ce qui m'attendait moi...
1. Chapter 1

**Un petit truc qui me trottait dans la tête, profitez-en, ce sera court ^_^**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : The Hunger Games et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Rating** : M

 **Univers** : Alternatif

 **Pairing** : A vous de deviner !

 **Résumé :** Rien, il ne se passe jamais rien par ici… enfin, normalement.

* * *

 **Canicule**

* * *

_ Pchiiiiiiiit !

C'était le son mélodieux que venait de produire le décapsulage de la canette de bière que je tenais en main. Nonchalamment installé sur ma véranda, je tentais de fuir la chaleur suffocante de cette journée. Tout en portant ma bière à ma bouche, je balayais la route du regard. Rien, pas un chat. De toute façon, les plus malins d'entre eux avaient déjà dû quitter la ville pour monter un peu plus dans les collines en quête de fraicheur. Si j'avais réfléchi un peu plus, j'aurais fait comme eux et j'aurais suivi le reste de ma famille, parti rendre visite à ma tante à Seattle ! Mais comment le deviner ? Je pensais être tranquille pour deux semaines et c'est le lendemain de leur départ qu'une fournaise, c'était abattu sur nous. Le liquide rafraichissant coula le long de ma gorge. Bon sang, c'était presque jouissif, tellement ça faisait du bien! J'en reprenais rapidement une gorgée et un peu du précieux nectar tenta une échappée le long de mon menton mais je le rattrapais du revers de la main, appréciant au passage la fraicheur sur mon visage.

J'étais là depuis moins de cinq minutes et des gouttes de sueur perlaient déjà sur mon front, glissant doucement mais surement le long de mes tempes et de ma nuque. Je soupirais de frustration. A _Capitole City_ quand il faisait chaud, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions pour faire baisser la température. C'était prendre une douche, aller à la piscine municipale ou au lac. Comme je n'avais plus onze ans, la piscine était exclue d'office. La douche, je venais de la prendre et avant que ses effets ne s'estompent totalement, je buvais une bière bien fraiche _\- parce que soyons réaliste que pouvais faire une douche même de vingt minutes contre une température à l'ombre qui frisait les 44°C ?_ Si tout se passait bien Finn et Gale devraient arriver dans moins de dix minutes et nous pourrions enfin aller au lac. Ma voiture m'avait lâchée, il y a trois jours et Darius, le seul mécano du coin, n'avait pas l'air pressé de me la retaper. En attendant, je devais compter sur mes amis pour m'emmener là où j'en avais besoin. Mais je le comprenais un peu le vieux Darius. Ca faisait une semaine que tout tournait au ralenti dans le comté. Cette chaleur s'était installée dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche et n'avait plus voulu bouger. Toute la population suffoquait la journée et souffrait la nuit. Le seul point positif à ça, était que les filles faisaient absolument tout pour ne pas souffrir de la chaleur. Cela allait du short ultra-court au tee-shirt mouillé et même si j'étais loin d'être un pervers, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de profiter de la vue. Sauf que là, c'est au lac qu'ils étaient tous, pas sur cette route désespérément vide.

Je finis ma bière et tendis la main pour attraper la seconde quand mon cellulaire se mit à sonner. Les énormes narines de Finnick apparurent sur mon écran. Mon sourire s'élargit pendant que je faisais glisser mon doigt sur la surface tiède du téléphone.

_ Finnick, qu'est-ce que t'es con mec ! A quel moment tu m'as changé ta photo de profil ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Finnick ricana.

_ Ah, ah ! C'est quand tu t'es levé pour aller pisser chez Saé, hier soir. Tu verras, celle de Gale est pas mal non plus. Tu vas en rêver la nuit.

Je secouais la tête en imaginant ce que Gale a bien pu nous pondre cette fois. Le mois dernier, juste avant la fin des cours, ce crétin avait photographié ses fesses pour me les mettre en fond d'écran sur mon ordi portable. Un vrai choc ! Heureusement que personne d'autre que moi n'avait vu ça. Finnick reprit :

_ On a dû faire un détour pour déposer Hazelle à son travail mais on arrive dans moins de quinze minutes. Prends des bières surtout, Gale les a pratiquement toutes sifflées pendant le trajet !

J'entendais comme une contestation en fond sonore mais je connaissais assez Finn et Gale pour savoir que, oui, Gale avait dû en siffler quelques-unes mais que Finnick avait eu sa part aussi.

_ Ok les mecs, je fais le plein mais vous expliquerez à mon père ce qu'il est advenu de sa réserve. Et dit à Gale de remercier sa mère pour le plat d'hier.

_ Ce qu'il est _advenu_ de sa réserve ! Sérieusement ? C'est bon les cours sont finis ma poule. Arrête de faire ton intello, là on est en vacances !

Finnick poussa un cri guttural et raccrocha sans autre forme de procès.

J'avais l'habitude, ses deux-là aimaient bien passer pour plus cons qu'ils n'étaient, et même si parfois j'avais, moi-même, de sérieux doutes, c'était comme ça que je les appréciais. Et puis, il y avait pire que de passer pour l'intello de la bande !

Je reposais mon téléphone près à prendre cette fameuse seconde bière quand un bruit attira mon attention. Me redressant lentement sur mon siège, j'observais la route sur ma droite. Quand on habitait le fin fond du cul du monde, il y avait deux choses qu'on reconnaissait avant même de les voir : les emmerdes et les bruits de moteurs. Là, c'était le bruit d'un moteur inconnu, non, de deux moteurs inconnus. Un petit ronronnement et un plus gros, surement une voiture suivit d'un camping-car ou d'une camionnette. J'ajustais la casquette censée protéger mes yeux du soleil et continuais d'observer la route tout en passant une main dans mon cou déjà recouvert d'une bonne pellicule de sueur. Les reflets d'un pare-brise apparurent en premier, puis à travers les volutes de poussières qui s'élevaient de la route, un cabriolet bleu ciel commença à se dessiner. Je me levais pour aller m'accouder au bois de la véranda. Un van gris suivait le premier véhicule. Ma bière en main, il me semblait que les deux véhicules perdaient un peu en vitesse. Est-ce que c'étaient les nouveaux locataires ? Esquissant un sourire, je me focalisais à nouveaux sur les véhicules effectivement, ils ralentissaient. Ma bière à deux centimètres de ma bouche, prêt à en prendre une bonne lampée, je stoppais mon geste.

A l'avant du cabriolet bleu se trouvaient deux filles et par n'importe lesquelles. Est-ce que j'étais victime d'une hallucination, ou un truc dans ce genre-là, parce que ses deux-là étaient trop belles pour être vraies! Celle qui tenait le volant était rousse. Un roux flamboyant comme on en voit seulement dans les spots publicitaires. Vous savez ? Celles pour shampoing colorant multi-reflets et compagnies. Celle-ci aurait clairement pu faire une de ses pubs. Sans la voir en entier mais rien qu'avec cette chevelure, et le minois piqué de tache de rousseurs qui allait avec, elle méritait le détour.

Mes yeux passèrent rapidement de la conductrice à sa passagère. Celle-ci n'avait clairement pas froid aux yeux. Si la jolie rousse avait opté par un tee-shirt rose plutôt près du corps, la seconde n'avait opté pour rien ! Enfin si, elle portait un haut de maillot de bain noir qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de sa poitrine et je devinais un short en jean déchiré pour compléter le tableau vu que ses jambes dépassaient de la portière côté passager. Est-ce qu'elle avait fait toute la route dans cette position ? Et cette tenue ? Ses cheveux oxygénés aux racines noirs coupés court lui donnait un look plutôt atypique et relevais sa beauté.

Le cabriolet ralenti pour tourner et je n'arrivais toujours pas à le quitter des yeux, souriant comme un gamin quand elles se garèrent devant la maison voisine. Le van ralentit aussi et se gara derrière le cabriolet mais je ne prêtais pas encore attention au conducteur. Les deux filles descendirent de la voiture et je me dis qu'elles devaient être mannequins ou quelque chose comme ça. Glimmer allait les détester, elle qui se piquait d'être la plus belle fille de la région ! Sacrée concurrence !

Toujours la bouche ouverte, je vis la blonde faire glisser ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez avant de de s'assoir sur le rebord de la portière et me faire un petit signe de main auquel je répondis sans réfléchir. Je devais avoir l'air d'un parfait demeuré mais je m'en fichais complétement. Quand Finnick et Gale allaient voir ça ! La rousse, me regarda à son tour et me sourit en dévoilant des dents parfaites et des fossettes à craquer. Belles et sociables, j'étais béni !

_ Salut, me lança-t-elle.

_ Salut.

Son sourire était désarmant. Je me rapprochais un peu.

_ Comment tu t'appelles ? poursuivit-elle.

_ Peeta. Peeta Mellark.

_ Moi c'est Annie. Dis- moi, on est bien au 1242, Tumbleweed street ici ?

_ Ouais, c'est bien ça.

_ Cool, merci.

Elle ouvrit alors sa portière et se pencha légèrement en avant pour en sortir. Elle portait une jupe courte noire et des ballerines de la même couleur. Elle ramena ses cheveux en une queue assez haute et les encercla avec l'élastique qu'elle avait autour du poignet avant de passer sa main sur sa nuque pour en chasser quelques gouttes de sueur. Le spectacle était hypnotisant. Tout à coup son amie décolorée apparut devant moi sans crier gare.

_ Et moi c'est Johanna.

_ Euh oui, salut Johanna.

Elle faisait la même taille que moi et n'était pas du genre timide vu le peu de distance qu'elle laissa entre elle et moi. J'étais à deux doigts de faire un pas en arrière.

_ Jo pour les intimes, me dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

_ Ok, je répondis intimidé.

_ Tu vis seul ici ?

_ Non. Non, ma famille est en vacances. Ils sont partis quelques jours dans le nord.

_ Et toi, tu gardes le fort ? me dit-elle en souriant.

_ On va dire ça. Mais si j'avais su qu'il ferait aussi chaud, je serais parti avec eux.

_ C'est vrai que c'est ingérable une telle chaleur mais ça aurait été dommage pour nous que tu partes, me dit-elle en faisant glisser son index sur ma poitrine.

J'avalais ma salive tout en regardant son doigt glisser sur mon t-shirt.

_ Je peux ? me demanda-t-elle en pointant ma canette du doigt avec son autre main.

_ Euh, oui, j'en ai d'autre si vous voulez, attendez, elles sont juste là.

J'allais me retourner pour attraper celles de la glacière quand elle arrêta mon geste.

_ Non, non, celle-ci ira très bien.

Elle me prit la canette des mains et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d'en boire une gorgée sans me quitter des yeux. Sa main se posa à plat sur mon ventre et elle me rendit ma canette un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

_ Délicieux, me dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret entre nous.

Est-ce que cette fille était en train de me draguer ? Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on soit aussi directe, du coup j'étais en peu dérouté.

_ Clac !

Ce bruit sec était comme un rappel à l'ordre et La fameuse Johanna fit un petit pas en arrière la moue boudeuse.

Mon attention fut alors attirée par la personne qui se tenait près du van. Une autre fille en jean taille basse brut et en débardeur chocolat, était plantée à côté du véhicule. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux fins afin de les aérer un peu. Ils volèrent autour d'elle et elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction, j'écrasais sans le vouloir la canette que j'avais en main, m'éclaboussant au passage. Putain ! Ma poitrine se souleva quand elle entreprit de s'étirer, là juste sous mon nez, mettant ainsi en évidence ses formes parfaites et son absence de soutien-gorge ! Contrairement aux deux autres, elle ne semblait même pas m'avoir vu. Elle ne souriait pas et gardait un regard plutôt sévère. Je crois que son amie lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée ou quelque chose comme ça parce qu'elle tourna enfin la tête vers moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui me choqua le plus : ses yeux ou ce qu'il s'en dégageait ? Des yeux gris magnifiques mais un regard qui passa de l'étonnement à l'agacement plus vite que ce n'était humainement possible.

_ Salut.

Sans rien ajouter, sans signe de main ou autre politesse, elle se retourna pour attraper quelque chose par la fenêtre ouverte du véhicule avant marcher vers la maison et de s'y engouffrer. J'en restais sans voix.

_ Bon et bien ce fut court mais intéressant Peeta. A plus tard, me dit Johanna en reculant vers la maison.

Annie me fit un signe de tête et rentra à son tour.

 _Oh, putain, c'était quoi ça ?_

_ Clac !

Une portière claqua et je me relevais en sursaut de mon canapé.

_ Hé, Mellark ! Tu dors ou quoi ?

_ J'arrive !

Je me remis sur mes jambes et éteignais le téléviseur que je ne regardais plus depuis un moment. En arrivant sur la véranda, je jetais un œil à la maison d'à côté, certain de ne plus y voir les deux véhicules … j'avais forcément rêvé. Finnick suivit mon regard et s'étonna de voir deux voitures garés devant la maisonnette.

_ Des nouveaux voisins ? lança-t-il.

_ Ouep, répondis-je en soufflant.

Je n'avais pas rêvé, il y avait bien des créatures à se damner dans la maison d'à côté.

_ Tu les a as vu ? demanda Gale en se balançant à la rambarde de la véranda.

_ Ouep, répondis-je une nouvelle fois.

_ Et ? insista Finnick.

Je le regardais avant de laisser dériver mes yeux sur la porte où elles avaient disparu un peu plus tôt.

_ Je crois que vous n'allez jamais vouloir me croire.

_ Pourquoi, répondit Gale tout en atterrissant à côté de moi après avoir fait un de ses salto avant dont il était si friand.

 __ Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap._

C'est dans un même mouvement que nos regards se dirigèrent vers le balcon du premier étage de la maison voisine pour apercevoir la blonde aux cheveux court taper des mains, admirative. Les deux autres arrivèrent derrière elles, si la rousse esquissa un sourire en apercevant mes amis, la brune, dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom, nous regarda intensément pour repartit aussi sec à l'intérieur. Elle était délicieuse, vraiment. Gale et Finnick ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, les yeux fixés sur elle.

_ Je vous l'avais bien dit que vous n'alliez pas vouloir me croire.

* * *

 _ **Alors ? :-S**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : The Hunger Games et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Rating** : M

 **Univers** : Alternatif

 **Pairing** : A vous de deviner !

 **Résumé :** Rien, il ne se passe jamais rien par ici… enfin, normalement parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est Noel avant l'heure. J'ai trois nouvelles voisines vraiment, vraiment superbes…

 **Réponse aux reviews :** Merci _**Sarah70801**_ , tu es toujours au rendez-vous et tu prends toujours le temps d'écrire un petit mot, c'est super agréable. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

* * *

 **Girl Power**

* * *

 _ **PDV de Finnick**_

Dans le salon des filles, on n'en menait pas large. Il avait suffi à Johanna _(c'était le prénom de la blonde)_ de nous faire signe, au moment où nous repartions de chez Peeta pour qu'on accoure sans discuter. Elle voulait savoir si on serait assez sympa pour les aider à rentrer leurs cartons et on avait répondit oui comme des putains de cabots ! C'est tout juste si on n'avait pas commencé à remuer la queue.

_ Finnick, c'est bien ça ?

_ Euh, ouais.

Je regardai Annie _(la rousse)_ en tentant tant bien que mal de rester concentré sur son visage mais j'avais l'impression de fournir un effort surhumain pour ne pas lorgner son corps. J'étais sûr qu'elle s'en était rendu-compte depuis un moment mais elle ne laissait rien paraître.

_ Tu m'aides avec ses cartons s'il te plait ? Ils vont dans ma chambre.

Sa voix était agréable, chaleureuse et douce. On devait avoir dû mal à lui refuser quelque chose quand elle le demandait comme ça. Elle me fit un petit sourire et je pris les cartons qu'elle me désignait avant de la suivre dans l'escalier. Derrière elle, j'avais une vue magnifique sur ses hanches et ses jambes. J'étais là, à me demander sous quel angle, je pouvais raisonnablement me pencher pour espérer apercevoir son sous-vêtement quand je manquais une marche. Je retrouvais mon équilibre de justesse et elle se retourna vers moi, la mine légèrement inquiète.

_ Ça va ?

_ Ouais, ouais pas de soucis. J'étais distrait c'est tout.

Elle me fit un grand sourire et repris son ascension en pivotant de telle façon que j'eu la réponse à ma question. Elle portait un putain de shorty rose en dentelle. Arrivés dans sa chambre, elle m'indiqua où mettre les cartons et je posais les précieux colis au sol. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, j'allais à la fenêtre me demandant de quelle côté elle donnait. Ça pourrait être intéressant de le retenir. Je pensais que les maisons de la rue étaient toutes construites sur le même modèle mais celle-ci était différente de la maison de Peeta.

_ Tu habites dans le coin ?

La voix d'Annie résonna derrière moi, et je me tournais vers elle. J'étais dans la chambre d'une fille superbe que je connaissais depuis moins d'une heure et qui n'avait l'air ni effarouchée, ni intimidée le moins du monde par ma présence et celle de mes deux potes chez elle. J'étais, sans vouloir me vanter, habituer à plus de réaction de la part du sexe opposé. Toutes les filles battaient des cils dès que je leur décochais un regard mais pas elle. Elle était souriante, avenante mais pas plus. Je lui répondis en lui faisant un de mes fameux sourires.

_ Oui. Dans cette ville, tu comprendras vite que tout le monde habite plus ou moins dans le coin.

Elle sourit à ma remarque mais rien de plus. Pas même un petit tressaillement au niveau de sa lèvre supérieure de battement de cils ou de tics nerveux avec ses cheveux, c'était déconcertant.

 ***OoO***

 _ **PDV de Gale**_

Finnick montait les escaliers derrière Annie. Il faudrait que je dise à mon pote d'investir dans un lot de bavoirs, surtout que d'après ce que j'avais compris, les filles comptaient bien s'installer là pour un moment. Apparemment, elles en avaient au marre des prix exorbitants de la grande ville toute proche et elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour se trouver un petit truc abordable ensemble.

En tout cas, des filles comme elles détonnaient dans le paysage. Finnick avait clairement flashé sur Annie et Peeta, toujours fidèle à lui-même, ne les voyait surement que comme de très jolies voisines. Moi, j'avais clairement un petit faible pour Katniss. J'avais bien tenté de lui soutirer deux ou trois informations personnelles ou essayer de la faire rire mais c'était peine perdu. Contrairement aux deux autres, elle restait très froide et je laissais rapidement tomber. N'empêche qu'avec ses yeux gris et son teint de poupée. Quel mec ne rêverait pas de jouer au docteur avec elle ?! Mon imagination se remettait en branle.

_ Eh beau brun !

Je me retournais, Johanna, assise sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, me tendait une bière. Quittant le salon, je m'avançais vers elle et acceptait la boisson.

_ Merci.

Je m'appuyais sur le mur en face d'elle. Il faisait sacrément chaud et porter tous ses cartons n'avaient rien arrangé, mon débardeur gris me collait à la peau. J'appréciais donc la fraicheur relative du carrelage associée à celle de la bière.

_ Mais de rien. La proprio a eu la gentillesse de brancher le frigo et de le remplir pour nous. Vous la connaissez ? Elle dit s'appeler Saé. Je ne l'ai eu qu'au téléphone, c'est Kat' qui a tout vu avec elle.

Johanna bu une gorgée de sa bière et j'eu tout le loisir d'observer sa nuque et le reste puisqu'elle ne portait qu'un petit haut de bikini. Elle avait chaud, elle aussi, ça se voyait nettement. Et puis, elle était vraiment pas mal. Je n'étais pas du genre timide comme garçon, mais la réaction de Katniss m'avait refroidi donc je me tenais tranquille.

_ Oui, on la connait. Elle tient le seul bar de la ville, _la Veine_. Vous aurez l'occasion de la rencontrer.

_ La Veine ?

_ Ouais, dis-je en souriant. Quand on lui a demandé pourquoi elle avait baptisé son boui-boui comme ça, elle répondu que c'était parce qu'il y coulait un liquide qui vous maintenait en vie et vous donnait de l'ardeur au travail.

_ Ah ok. Et vous y aller souvent dans ce bar ?

C'était carrément notre QG, mais ça ne faisait pas très sérieux non ?

_ Heu, ouais de temps en temps.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et je rectifiai ma réponse.

_ On y est genre… tous les week end voire plus quand on n'a pas cours.

Elle me sourit, satisfaite avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa bière. Il faudra que je m'en méfie de celle-là.

 ***OoO***

 _ **PDV de Peeta**_

Gale venait de rentrer dans la cuisine et Finn n'était plus au rez-de-chaussée, il avait dû monter au premier avec Annie. Ça faisait un peu moins d'heure maintenant qu'on aidait les filles à emménager et je commençais vraiment à flancher. J'avais chaud, Katniss me donnait chaud et me mettait mal à l'aise en même temps. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être au lac à l'heure qu'il est !

Je n'avais pas appris grand-chose d'elle depuis le temps qu'on était là à rentrer les divers cartons dans la maison. On avait naturellement créé des binômes pour avancer plus vite, Katniss et moi, nous affairant à décharger le van. De près, je l'avais trouvé encore plus belle. J'avais bien vu Gale tenter une approche, je connaissais les tactiques de mon ami par cœur, mais ça n'avait rien donné et j'en avais été silencieusement satisfait. Au début, on avait travaillé en silence. Son regard semblait me dire : _« Tu ne me parles pas, je ne te parle pas!_ » et effectivement, on n'avait rien dit. Ce n'était même pas elle qui nous avait révélé son prénom ! Pourtant au bout d'un moment, ça m'avait démangé et, sans attendre de réponse de sa part, j'avais commencé à dire quelques banalités. J'évoquais mes amis, la boulangerie, la ville, ma famille… je parlais un peu de tout et de rien, et c'était de toute façon mieux que le silence. N'empêche que par moment, j'avais eu du mal à me concentrer quand on se frôlait ou quand nos regards se télescopaient, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aimer ça. Elle avait la peau douce et agréablement fraiche malgré la chaleur.

Je redescendis les quelques marches de la véranda pour revenir au van et m'essuyais le visage dans mon tee-shirt en même temps. On avait pratiquement fini et de ce fait, on n'allait pas tarder à partir pour le lac. On pourrait toujours leur proposer de venir, elles seraient surement ravies de se rafraichir un peu après tant d'effort. Tout en remettant mon tee-shirt en place _(mon troisième de la journée !)_ , je rejoignais Katniss à l'arrière du van. Elle était assise en tailleur à l'intérieur du véhicule surchauffé, ses longs cheveux retombant devant son visage.

_ Katniss ? Ça va ? Tu ne devrais pas rester comme ça, il fait une chaleur pas possible là-dedans.

Elle ne bougeait pas. Inquiet, je montais à l'arrière à mon tour et me rapprochais d'elle doucement. J'entendais sa respiration irrégulière mais avec cette chaleur, on en était tous un peu là.

_ Katniss ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Elle persistait à ne pas me répondre et ça commençait à m'inquiéter. Tendant la main vers elle, je repoussais délicatement ses cheveux pour voir son visage et frôlais son épaule du bout des doigts, elle se tendit immédiatement et je ressentis à nouveaux cette sensation, ce truc qui me donnait envie de la toucher encore plus.

_ Kat…

Elle releva la tête vers moi. Son regard était différent, ses iris ombrageuses avaient laissé place à quelque chose de plus éclatant, de plus envoutant. Ma main toujours en suspens, je ne la lâchais pas des yeux, je ne pouvais pas.

Ma main retomba malgré moi le long du bras de Katniss et enhardi par cet instant de flottement, je m'y attardais. Sa peau était vraiment douce, si agréable au toucher. Arriver à son coude, je poursuivi en effleurant son avant-bras du bout des doigts. Son regard suivait mes doigts s'aventurant sur sa peau sans rien dire. Malgré moi, mon regard fut attiré par sa bouche aux lèvres roses. Délaissant son bras, ma main remontait pour attirer son visage vers moi, fermement mais sans la bousculer. J'eu à peine le temps de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes qu'une voix nous fit sursauter.

_ C'est bon pour vous ?

 _Gale !_

Katniss se recula précipitamment, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose et je pivotais pour descendre doucement du véhicule.

 _Qu'est- ce qu'il venait de se passer ?_

Gale et Johanna arrivèrent à notre hauteur.

_ Vous avez fini ? On va au lac, tes amies sont Ok. Et toi Katniss ?

Cette dernière se tourna pour regarder Gale. Son regard était redevenu dur. Elle lui répondit plutôt sèchement.

_ Pourquoi pas ! On étouffe ici.

Elle descendit du van en me bousculant et rentra rapidement dans la maison. Johanna, elle, me regardait en souriant.

Nous étions partis à deux voitures. Finnick conduisait avec Gale à ses côtés alors que j'étais installé en travers de la banquette à l'arrière de son pick up. Les filles nous suivaient cheveux au vent. Johanna avait choisi une station de musique rock - sur laquelle Gale c'était immédiatement calé - avant de s'avachir à l'arrière du cabriolet pendant qu'Annie et Katniss s'installaient à l'avant. Katniss conduisait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la fixer sans même me soucier d'être vu ou non. Je repassais en boucle ce qui avait failli se passer entre nous à l'arrière de son van et je pouvais pratiquement sentir à nouveau son souffle sur mon visage.

_ Bon sang, si on m'avait dit ça ce matin, je ne l'aurais pas cru, lâcha Gale.

_ Tu m'étonnes. Attendez, trois filles qui emménagent comme ça chez Saé. T'es un putain de salaud Peet' !

Je ne répondais même pas à Finnick mais Gale attira mon attention.

_ Ouais mais bon. Est-ce qu'il faut compter la Reine des Neiges ? Parce qu'elle est plutôt glaciale comme beauté celle-là, non ?

_ Ouais !

_ Non !

Finnick et moi avions répondu de concert. Finnick me lança un drôle de regard à travers le rétro et Gale se tourna complètement vers moi.

_ Elle t'a parlé à toi ?

_ Euh non.

Elle n'avait pas desserré les dents en fait… sauf quand on avait failli s'embrasser.

_ Elle t'a souri ?

_ Non, plus.

_ Et portant, elle n'est pas un putain de glaçon ? Expliques.

En temps normal j'aurais été d'accord avec Gale mais au vu des dernières minutes passées avec elle.

_ Ben… elle ne nous connait pas. Annie et Johanna sont plus ouvertes c'est vrai, mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi à l'aise dès le départ avec des inconnus. C'est surement un genre de carapace qu'elle a, il faut savoir regarder sous la couche…

Je m'embrouillais et honnêtement, je n'avais aucun argument à avancer pour expliquer son attitude envers nous.

_ C'est ce que je disais ! Une putain de couche de glace.

Gale se retourna et continua à discuter avec Finnick de mes nouvelles voisines et je reportais mon regard sur elle. Ouais, si on me l'avait dit ce matin, moi non plus je ne l'aurais pas cru. Elle n'avait pas cherché à se dégager tout à l'heure, elle avait même eu l'air d'aimer la façon dont je faisais courir mes doigts sur son bras.

J'avais vraiment hâte d'arriver au lac.

* * *

 **Coup de chaleur ou pas ? ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : The Hunger Games et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Rating** : M

 **Univers** : Alternatif

 **Pairing** : A vous de deviner !

 **Résumé :** Rien, il ne se passe jamais rien par ici… enfin, normalement parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est Noel avant l'heure. Trois nouvelles voisines dont une vraiment super canon et qui n'est peut-être pas aussi insensible aux autres qu'elle a bien voulu le laissez croire.

 **Réponse aux reviews :** _**Sarah 70801**_ A la fin du chapitre, tu me diras si Gale aurait dû insister. Merci de ton soutien.

* * *

 **Echauffement**

* * *

 _ **PDV de Gale**_

Une fois au lac, on ne passa pas inaperçu. Tout le monde était là. Quand je disais tout le monde, je voulais dire tous les jeunes qui n'étaient pas parti en vacances ou étaient déjà de retour. Une partie était assis dans l'herbe à l'ombre des arbres à se faire sécher tandis que d'autres étaient répartis autour de deux ou trois voiture ou encore dans l'eau. A la vue de la surface cristalline se fut plus fort que moi, je sautais hors de la voiture de Finnick, me délestait de mes chaussures et de mes vêtements tout en courant à l'eau. Je plongeais sans un regard un arrière, me sentant revivre au contact de l'eau fraiche.

_ OH OUI ? PUTAIN QUE C'EST BON !

Je ressorti en hurlant tellement ça faisait du bien. J'en rêvais depuis mon réveil et on était déjà en début d'après-midi. Cato nagea jusqu'à moi et me tapa sur l'épaule.

_ Vous étiez passé où ? Ça fait un moment qu'on vous attend.

_ On a pris du retard à cause de ma mère qu'il fallait déposé à son boulot, Peeta n'a plus de voiture et on a récupéré un petit paquet surprise.

Je lui fis un signe de tête en direction de la voiture de Finnick et il s'en décrocha la mâchoire.

_ Tu parles d'un paquet.

Les filles étaient en train de récupérer leurs serviettes et quelques boissons fraîches dans leur voiture sans réaliser qu'elles étaient devenues le centre des discussions.

_ Les nouvelles voisines de Peeta.

_ La maison de Saé ?

_ Ouais. Si ce n'est pas de la chance ça.

_ Et il a fallu qu'elles s'installent près de chez Peeta? J'espère qu'il profitera au moins de la vue.

Là, il marquait un point, Peeta était trop Peeta pour tirer parti d'une telle proximité.

_ Mais… Il y aura ses frères, pensais-je tout haut.

Cato me regarda en riant.

_ Ses deux balourds n'arriveront à rien avec ce genre de filles. C'est du hors zone pour eux. Ben en tout cas, merci de nous les avoir ramenés, ça va animer un peu l'ambiance entre les filles qui vont les fusiller du regard, celles qui vont vouloir faire amies-amies avec elles et les gars qui vont se mettre à se branler comme des bêtes en rut, me dit-il en mimant l'action.

Cato pouvait parfois passer pour un con mais il y avait deux trucs à reconnaitre chez lui : sa capacité à analyser n'importe quel type de situation en un temps record et la facilité avec laquelle il était capable de rallier n'importe qui à sa cause.

Je fis quelques plongeons avec lui avant de le laisser retourner près de sa copine et de revenir doucement vers la berge. Johanna me regardait accroupie au bord de l'eau, les bras croisés sur les genoux, ma paire de basket dans une main, mon débardeur et mon bermuda dans l'autre.

_ Merci, lui dis-je tout en me hissant à côté d'elle, les pieds plongés dans l'eau fraîche.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle pose mes affaires et s'éloigne mais elle s'installa près de moi, juste après les avoir posé à sa gauche. Si je voulais les récupérer, je serais donc obligé de les lui demander ou de lui passer dessus. Je n'étais pas contre la dernière option. Elle enleva ses converses et les posa près de mes baskets avant de glisser ses jambes dans l'eau en sifflant de satisfaction.

_ Hummmm, gémit-elle en faisant glisser ses jambes l'une sur l'autre.

Elle était penchée en arrière, en appuie sur ses bras tendus. Cette fille ne connaissait que les positions lascives ?

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es mis à courir dès que tu as aperçu le lac. Tu n'as même pas attendu tes invités, tu parles d'un gentleman. Je devrais peut être retourner auprès de Peeta et de Finnick. Ils nous ont attendu « eux » **.**

Elle parlait sans me regarder, se contentant de fermer les yeux et de glisser ses jambes l'une contre l'autre en serrant les cuisses. Mon regard dérivait sur elle et sur le jeu d'ombre que faisaient les feuillages sur son corps à moitié nu. Si je continuais à la reluquer comme ça, j'allais devoir retourner dans l'eau fraiche plus tôt que prévu. Je m'entendis lui répondre que je n'étais pas réputé pour être le plus gentleman des trois.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna lentement son visage vers moi, une drôle d'étincelle au fond de ses yeux sombres.

_ Comme c'est intéressant, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de les refermer et de se laisser glisser dans l'eau sans prévenir, disparaissant sans bruit sous la surface pour réapparaitre quelques mètres plus loin.

Cette fille n'était pas normale, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle restait là, immobile à la surface de l'eau, à me regarder fixement ? Sans hésiter, je me laissais glisser à mon tour pour la rejoindre

 ***OoO***

 _ **PDV de Finnick**_

_Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser.

La voix claire d'Annie me tira de mes pensées et je regardais vers le lac, là où Johanna avait rejoint Gale quelques minutes plus tôt. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Je reportais mon attention sur elle.

_ Moi tout ce que je vois c'est que ni l'un ni l'autre ne nous ont aidé à déchargé la voiture, dis-je en ruminant.

_ Tu veux te baigner?

_ Maintenant? Répondis-je en déposant la dernière glacière au sol.

_ Oui ! Il fait trop chaud pour rester là !

Tout en parlant elle commença à se déshabiller. Des raclements de gorges me firent rapidement comprendre que je n'étais pas le seul à la regarder et je levais la tête juste à temps pour voir Cheney se prendre un coup dans l'épaule par sa copine. Tout à coup, une main ferme me claqua les fesses.

_ Le dernier est à l'eau est une fiotte !

Annie partit à toute vitesse à l'eau suivie par un nombre impressionnant de personnes qui jusque-là n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin. Son trikini vert et blanc devait y être pour quelque chose. Je me déshabillais à mon tour et plongeais en soulevant un maximum d'eau autour de moi. On était pratiquement tous à l'eau et de loin j'aperçu Gale et Johanna qui se rapprochaient. Aucune trace de Peeta ou de Katniss par contre.

_ Eeeeh ça vous dit une partie ?

Clove venait de hurler tout en se hissant sur les épaules de Marvel. C'était le signal et rapidement les duos se formèrent pour une partie de Cavalier. C'était une vraie pagaille quand je sentis quelqu'un me sauter sur le dos.

_ Je compte sur toi, me glissa Annie au creux de l'oreille, en grimpant sur mes épaules.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et ajustais sa position sur mes épaules.

_ Accroches-toi ma belle !

J'étais un vrai gamin. J'attrapais une énorme frite en mousse pour la tendre à Annie quand Lia glissa des épaules de Tresh avec fracas. Elle venait à peine de monter sur lui mais Johanna, les cuisses fermement resserrées autour des épaules de Gale, n'en avait que faire et hurlait au-dessus d'eux comme une furie. Je sentis Annie resserrer sa prise autour de moi et je croisais le regard de Gale. Il pensait clairement la même chose que moi : cette journée avait un merveilleux gout d'inattendue.

 ***OoO***

 _ **PDV de Peeta**_

Ils étaient tous à l'eau. On pouvait les entendre crier et chahuter à des kilomètres à la ronde mais même si je mourrais d'envie de les rejoindre, il y avait autre chose que je voulais faire avant.

Katniss, n'était pas encore à l'eau et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir trouver un meilleur moment pour lui parler. Elle s'était éloignée vers les sous-bois mais pas en direction des toilettes qui étaient clairement indiquée dans l'autre direction donc je me risquais à la suivre. Elle aurait peut-être besoin d'aide.

Cette fille était très agile, sautant et s'agrippant aux branches avec aisance pour avancer parmi les arbres morts et les plantes grimpantes. Je la perdais de vue plusieurs fois mais quelques minutes plus tard, je débouchais sur la « baignoire », le plateau juste au-dessus du l'endroit où se trouvait les autres mais je ne la vis nulle part.

_ Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Elle était derrière moi, les mains sur les hanches et le regard hautain.

_ Je… je t'ai vu partir dans cette direction et comme tu ne connais pas le coin…

_ J'ai l'habitude d'être en forêt, me dit-elle en me passant devant moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'un babysitteur.

_ Si tu le dis.

Elle était debout face à la chute créée par un dénivelé naturel et je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet qui m'avait poussé à la suivre. Un silence pesant menaçait de s'installer et nous risquions de ne pas rester seuls longtemps même si tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'amuser en bas.

_ Katniss, tu sais à propos de tout…

_ Tu sais garder un secret, me demanda-t-elle soudain en me faisant face.

_ Euh…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu sais garder un secret : oui ou non ?

_ Oui … Oui, pourquoi ?

Pour toute réponse, elle s'approcha son regard braqué dans le mien. Mon cœur commença à cogner dans ma poitrine.

_ Suis-moi.

Elle me dépassa pour redescendre vers les voitures, je la suivais. Elle marcha jusqu'au cabriolet, un peu en retrait des autres voitures avec celle de Finnick. Deux serviettes avaient été installées sur le capot et elle grimpa à l'arrière. Je restais planté là sans réaction. Est-ce que j'étais sensé la rejoindre sur la banquette arrière?

_ Tiens, attrapes !

Je sortais de justesse les mains de mes poches pour rattraper ce qu'elle me lançait.

_ Tu me mets de la crème.

OK ! Fin du délire à propos de la banquette arrière. En plus ce n'était pas une question. Elle ressortit de la voiture, enleva son top et son short avant de s'allonger sur le ventre avec son deux pièces bordeaux sans plus me regarder. J'hésitais un moment avant de me déplacer sur le côté.

_ Tu ne veux pas te baigner d'abord ? hasardais-je déçu de la tournure des évènements.

_ Ca résiste à l'eau. Dans le lac, on n'est pas à l'abri des coups de soleil.

_ Oui, pas faux.

Je pressais un peu le tube et posais mes deux mains à plat sur son dos pour commencer à la masser doucement.

_ Tu peux y aller, il faut que la crème pénètre bien pour que je n'ai pas à en remettre dans cinq minutes.

La sensation de mes mains sur elle, équivalait presque à une séance de pelotage alors si elle voulait que j'y aille plus fort, j'allais y aller plus fort.

Je pris confiance et mes gestes devinrent plus francs, plus profonds. Mes mains enduites de crème glissaient sur sa peau comme du beurre et j'aurais pu y rester des heures finalement. Elle ne disait rien mais son corps semblait suivre parfaitement mes mouvements et c'était divin. Il était doux et ferme à la fois, frais comme dans le van. Je repensais à comment ré-aborder le sujet quand mes mains effleurent la naissance de ses fesses, juste à la limite de son maillot. Elle se cambra légèrement, poussant vers moi en respirant plus fort. Est-ce qu'elle aimait ça ?

Comme pour vérifier ma théorie, je recommençais à faire glisser mes mains le long de sans jambes puis à la limite de son maillot, elle s'agita encore. Mon esprit analysa la situation différemment et j'entrevis tout un champ de possibilité. Elle en maillot, allongée sur ce capot et mes mains parcourant son corps. Si elle ne voulait rien m'expliquer de vive voix peut-être que son corps le ferait pour elle. Je me retenais de sourire et recommençais mon massage en prenant un malin plaisir à faire rouler sa peau sous mes doigts, à flirter avec les zones les plus intimes de son anatomie. Sa respiration n'était plus la même et j'allais même jusqu'à tirer sur le nœud de son maillot pour avoir libre accès à la totalité de son dos et juste sous mon nez, à la courbure de ses seins.

Elle ne me repoussa ni en parole ni en action quand mes doigts glissèrent à la limite de sa poitrine. je n'étais pas puceau mais ce moment avait une saveur particulière : un gout d'interdit et de luxure. Sa voix rauque brisa le silence et m'invita à aller plus loin.

_ Monte sur la voiture, au-dessus de moi.

Bon sang, heureusement que j'avais un bermuda parce que j'allais devoir courir dans l'eau très vite après ça. Je grimpais la rejoindre et dégageais quelques mèches de cheveux de son dos pour poursuivre mes mouvements toujours plus sensuels, toujours plus suggestifs.

Je pensais vaguement à Gale _« Reine des Neiges_ » ?! Cette fille serait plutôt en feu en ce qui me concernait. Mais je venais de le comprendre : pas avec tout le monde.

_ Relèves toi un peu, me dit-elle soudainement.

Je me redressais et elle plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine pour maintenir son maillot tandis qu'elle se retournait. Je ne m'étais pas assez soulevé et ses hanches effleurèrent mon entrejambe, la réaction de mon corps à notre petit jeu ne pouvait être plus évidente pour elle. Je m'attendais à ce que cette fois, elle me repousse violement en me lançant son regard le plus mauvais mais pas du tout. Elle s'installa face à moi et lâcha son maillot pour remonter ses bras le long du parebrise du cabriolet. A part le petit nœud derrière sa nuque, plus rien ne le retenait. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, un léger sourire sur le visage.

_ Si tu sais garder les secrets…

Elle revenait sur son histoire de secret et je tachais de rassembler mes neurones. Elle ramena l'une de ses mains vers mon visage et traça les contours de ma mâchoire avec douceur.

_ … on pourra bien s'amuser ensemble, me murmura-t-elle.

Ma virilité en pris un coup et si mon corps était figé, mon appendice ne l'était pas. Je pouvais le sentir palpiter contre elle et elle devait _forcément_ le sentir. Est-ce qu'elle insinuait bien ce que je pensais ? Est-ce que _Mademoiselle-je-ne-décroche-pas-un-mot_ était bien en train de me faire du rentre dedans là ?!

Sans lui répondre mais en la regardant droit dans les yeux, je décidais de peser légèrement sur elle pour mettre fin à cette incertitude qui mettait mes nerfs en pelote. Une gifle ou un gémissement, elle ne pourrait m'offrir que l'un ou l'autre. Refermant mes deux mains sur ses hanches, je poussais contre elle, retenant un soupir de plaisir de justesse. Sa réaction fut immédiate, elle gémit légèrement en se tendant vers moi et en entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres.

Je souriais franchement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je venais d'obtenir un laisser-passer dans son cercle intime. Tout se jouait maintenant, le temps d'un souffle, elle était suspendue à mes lèvres en attente de ma réponse.

_ Je serais une tombe.

Elle me sourit à nouveau (oh son sourire !) et je recommençais mon dernier mouvement de rein, comme pour sceller un pacte entre nous. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Elle expirait par petites touches et je ne touchais plus terre. Les yeux fixés sur sa bouche offerte, sans ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à elle sous moi, la friction de nos deux corps me retournait agréablement les tripes quand le bruit d'une sono poussée à fond, nous sortit de notre bulle. Quelqu'un arrivait. Je me reculais en laissant volontairement glisser mes mains sur ses cuisses avant de descendre de la voiture et de m'éloigner de quelques pas avec un calme donc je ne me serais jamais cru capable. Une voiture arriva et se gara non loin de nous, j'avais bien fait de m'arrêter. Katniss s'était redressée sur un coude tout en maintenant son maillot en place d'une main et me regardait les yeux brillants. Sans y réfléchir, je relevais mon t-shirt et passais ma main libre encore imprégnée de crème sur mes abdos en lui faisant un clin d'œil. On reparlerait de ses « _secrets_ » plus tard.

* * *

 _ **Black Peeta est arrivé ! Finis de jouer les saints…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : The Hunger Games et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Rating** : M

 **Univers** : Alternatif

 **Pairing** : A vous de deviner !

 **Résumé :** Rien, il ne se passe jamais rien par ici… enfin, normalement parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est Noel avant l'heure. Trois nouvelles voisines dont une vraiment super canon et qui n'est peut-être pas aussi insensible à ma personne qu'elle a bien voulu le laissez penser. Non, en fait elle ne l'est carrément pas. Les seules questions que je me pose encore à ce stade c'est : où, quand et comment ?

 **Réponse aux reviews :** _**Sarah 70801**_ tu poses vraiment les bonnes questions. Je pense que ce chapitre devrait pas mal y répondre -) _**Linou2701**_ Merci beaucoup !

* * *

 _! Attention, chapitre pour les lecteurs avertis !_

* * *

 **A la nuit tombée**

.

 _ **PDV de Finnick**_

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et tout le monde se préparait pour un grand barbecue. Au fil du temps, les groupes s'étaient mélangés et les nouvelles semblaient à l'aise, même Katniss avait desserré les dents, elle avait même sourit à deux reprises. Bon, c'était en parlant à ses amies mais c'était mieux que rien. Annie était celle qui s'intégrait le mieux. L'allure et la décontraction de Johanna avait créés une barrière avec certaines filles aussi surement que Katniss avec son mutisme mais Annie… c'était tout le contraire. Elle discutait avec tout le monde et bizarrement, ça me gênait un peu, comme si en théorie ces filles ne devaient rester qu'auprès de nous. C'était con, oui mais c'est comme ça que je le ressentais.

Peeta me sortit de mes réflexions en me demandant s'il fallait encore du bois. Ce dernier m'aidait à ramasser de quoi faire du feu et trop occupé à suivre Annie du regard, je ne lui avais toujours pas demandé où il avait disparu pendant la partie de Cavaliers. De son côté Gale supervisait le tout. Il adorait faire ça, son petit chef. Mais au vu de ses dernières réussites en matière de partys ou de barbecues, quand il vous disait de mettre quelque chose de ce côté-ci et pas de celui-là, vous le faisiez. J'hélais Gale, donnant ses instructions à un petit groupe de filles et il se rapprocha vivement de nous en souriant.

_ Eh Chef ! Il t'en faut encore beaucoup ?

Gale jeta un œil à la pile et haussa les épaules.

\- Ouais ça devrait aller. Merci les gars. Quoique, vas-y Peeta donne nous celle que tu avais en main à l'instant.

Je me tournais vers Peeta qui attrapa la buche en question et me la lança comme s'il s'agissait d'un ballon de football. Je fis de même en la renvoyant vers Gale qui recula de quelques pas et la bloqua de ses deux mains.

_ Hé! T'es sûr de ne pas vouloir reprendre les matchs avec nous à la rentrée ? Tes lancés vont nous manquer, me dit mon ami en avançant vers moi.

_ On en a déjà parlé.

_ Ouais, ouais, mais je compte bien te faire changer d'avis.

Gale se fendit d'un sourire que je lui rendis quand j'apercevais Johanna venir à notre rencontre.

_ Vous faites des cachoteries les gars ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? lui répondit Gale en continuant de sourire tout en envoyant la buche rejoindre les autres à plusieurs mètres.

_ Je peux sentir les gens qui partagent des secrets à des kilomètres. Et vous deux, vous en partager un. Quoique vous n'êtes pas les seuls ici.

Elle fit un petit 360° sur elle-même en pointant ses doigts vers l'extérieur puis éclata de rire. Gale et moi nous regardâmes sans rien dire.

 _ **PDV de Gale**_

Le seul secret que je percevais ici, c'était le nom de son dealer et je ne me gênais pas pour le lui dire. Loin d'être vexée, elle éclata de rire et fonça sur moi, me faisant basculer de surprise. Assise à califourchon sur mes hanches, elle se pencha dangereusement vers mon visage, son index glissant en cercle sur mon épaule. Autour de nous plus personne ne parlait.

_ Gale, Gale, Gale, c'est si dur de te résister. Tu es si… mignon !

Elle resta comme ça à me regarder pendant une seconde qui semblait s'étirer à l'infini puis tout à coup :

_ Mais suis-je bête ! Comme si j'avais l'habitude de me brider.

Elle se pencha encore plus et m'embrassa sans préavis. J'entendis une salve d'applaudissement mêlée à des rires gras et des « Oooh » étonnés avant de réagir. J'agrippais ses bras pour la repousser mais son corps se pressa contre le mien. Elle m'avait montré durant la partie de Cavalier qu'elle pouvait faire preuve de force et cette fois, c'est moi qui en faisais les frais.

Surpris mais loin d'être intimidé par son attaque, je relâchais ses bras pour mieux agripper sa taille. J'entendis clairement Finnick nous crier d'aller prendre une chambre mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Répondant au baiser de Johanna, j'entrouvris les lèvres pour lui rendre sa politesse. Elle venait de me lancer un défi en agissant comme ça et j'étais du genre mauvais perdant. Je la serrais fortement contre moi et d'un mouvement souple, je nous retournais puis me redressais. Johanna avait immédiatement resserrée ses jambes autour de ma taille tout en passant ses bras autour de mon cou et je souris face à cette capacité physique chargée de promesses.

D'un même mouvement, nos bouches se séparèrent l'une de l'autre et elle se laissa glisser au sol avec sensualité. A nouveau sur ses deux pieds, elle me regarda les joues en feu et un putain de sourire collé au visage.

_ A plus tard, beau brun, me dit-elle avant de se détourner indifférente aux réactions autour de nous et au regard de tueuse que Glimmer venait de lui lancer.

Mon ex l'avait définitivement dans son viseur.

 _ **PDV de Peeta.**_

Tout le monde regardait en direction de Gale et Johanna et j'en profitais pour me rapprocher de Katniss et la tirer en arrière. En temps normal, je n'aurais pas osé faire ça avec une fille que je venais de rencontrer mais avec elle, c'était différent. Sa première réaction à mon toucher fut de dégager son bras mais quand elle se rendit compte que c'était moi, elle accepta la main que je lui tendais et me suivi dans les sous-bois. La nuit tombait et il n'était pas nécessaire de trop s'éloigner pour avoir la paix mais je préférais prendre mes précautions. Katniss n'avait aucun mal à me suivre et je connaissais bien l'endroit. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta.

_ Ça va ?

Je m'étais retourné un peu surpris, pensant qu'elle s'était fait mal.

_ On est assez loin, je pense me répondit-elle simplement.

_ Oui, possible.

Bêtement, je me demandais si elle savait pourquoi on était là. Mal à l'aise subitement, je portais automatiquement ma main à ma tignasse. Un tic que j'avais depuis des années dès que j'étais un peu stressé. Pour tout dire, le Peeta qui l'avait laissé haletante sur le capot de sa voiture et qui venait de l'éloigner du groupe n'était plus devant elle. Elle me regarda sans rien ajouter, entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux autour d'un de ses doigts. J'aurais voulu avoir un truc à dire mais rien ne venait et même si j'en avais terriblement envie, je ne me voyais pas me jeter comme ça sur sa bouche. Bon sang, il me fallait un peu de courage, là tout de suite.

_ Nerveux ? me dit-elle finalement.

_ Ouais.

Autant lui avouer tout de suite, on gagnerait du temps.

_ J'adore ça, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire en se rapprochant de moi. Et si tu m'embrassais au lieu de cogiter ?

Elle se rapprocha de moi, collant avec défi sa poitrine contre mon torse. Ok, j'arrêtais de réfléchir cette fois. Glissant mes mains dans le creux de ses reins, je la plaquais fermement contre moi et penchais la tête pour l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux en me voyant enfin décidé et j'attrapais sa bouche. Bon sang que c'était bon. Son odeur, la douceur de ses lèvres, la façon qu'elles avaient les bouger. Je me sentais comme un gamin abandonné dans un magasin de bonbon le soir d'halloween ( _ce genre d'aventure était forcément plus excitante le soir d'halloween, non ?)._

Ma timidité s'envolait aussi surement que la maladresse de mes mouvements. Elle crocheta ses bras autour de mon cou en soupirant et j'en profitais pour faire glisser mes mains sous son t-shirt. Sa peau était tellement agréable à caresser. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et ma langue se glissa délicieusement à l'intérieur, explorant avec lenteur et délicatesse cet antre douillet. J'eu un flash de sa bouche accueillant autre chose que ma langue et mon entrejambe se gonfla contre son bassin. J'avais tellement plus de contrôle d'habitude, mais cette fille me rendait fou. J'aurais voulu me pincer pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Ses bras glissèrent de mes épaules pour passer sous mon t-shirt et le faire remonter par-dessus ma tête. Nous reculâmes de quelques pas et mon dos tapa contre un arbre.

_ Je rêve de les toucher depuis que tu m'as laissé sur ma voiture, murmura-t-elle en passant ses mains relativement fraiches sur mes abdos.

_ Tu es sérieuse ?

Non franchement, si elle voulait des abdos, elle aurait dû se tourner vers Finnick ou Gale, là elle aurait été servi. Non pas que je me plaigne de son choix, bien au contraire.

_ Oui, j'adore. Ni trop, ni trop peu… et tellement sexy, siffla-t-elle.

Elle se laissa glisser doucement vers le sol tout en caressant mon ventre et en déposant des baisers le long de mon torse. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder la tête froide quand elle décida de sortir sa langue de sa bouche pour la laisser glisser autour de mon nombril. Ces petits mouvements me rendaient fou et ma main se crispa sur sa tête plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

_ Hum !

_ Pa… pardon, je n'ai pas voulu te…

_ Non, vas-y, au contraire me sourit-elle avant de reprendre ses mouvements.

Ses mains qui parcouraient encore mon torse descendirent pour rejoindre le haut de mon bermuda et je me figeais. Elle n'allait pas faire ça ? J'eu à nouveau un flash de sa bouche m'accueillant en elle et la tension de mon appendice me fit grimacer.

 _Est-ce qu'elle allait… est-ce que je devais…_

_ Détends toi Peeta et laisse-moi faire. Si tu savais ce que tu m'as fait ressentir tout à l'heure. C'est normal que je m'occupe un peu de toi maintenant.

Ce que je lui avais fait ressentir ? Quoi les caresses sur sa voiture ? Oui, je l'avais titillé un peu mais là je trouvais ça mal équilibré. Je sentis la pression autour de mon sexe se relâcher quand elle déboutonna mon bermuda _(oui, j'étais franchement à l'étroit)_ et je respirais profondément avant d'ouvrir les yeux de surprise. Oh, putain ! Immédiatement, j'abaissais la tête vers elle. J'entrevis sa langue qui se baladait sur ma longueur et je serrais les dents. Je basculais ma tête contre le tronc derrière moi et l'une de mes mains se glissa derrière sa tête tandis que l'autre tenait son épaule. Ses va et viens allaient me littéralement me tuer. Ce n'était pas ma première fois mais c'était déjà la plus mémorable ! Elle savait parfaitement doser la pression et la chaude moiteur de sa bouche m'englobant tout entier me faisait perdre pied. Sa bouche me ravageait avec délice et je me retenais de gémir à tout bout de champs. Au bout d'un temps beaucoup trop long et beaucoup trop court à la fois, je me trouvais à deux doigts de tout lâcher.

_ Katniss, je vais venir.

J'essayais de tenir mais c'était trop bon et je ne savais pas jusqu'où elle était prête à aller. Je repoussais légèrement son épaule pour lui faire comprendre que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps mais au contraire, au lieu de se reculer, ses lèvres et sa langue se refermèrent encore plus étroitement sur mon membre durci et l'une de ses mains vint caresser mes bourses ce qui finit de m'achever. Je me déversais dans sa bouche à bout de souffle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je la sentis commencer à m'essuyer avec quelque chose et c'est là que je repris mes esprits.

_ Attends, attends, laisse-moi faire.

Je l'aidais à se redresser et elle me passa un mouchoir en papier avant d'en sortir un autre pour elle. J'avais encore le souffle court et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de glisser ma main dans ses cheveux en souriant. Elle me rendit mon sourire puis se détourna pour regarder au sol. Elle s'abaissa vers ce qu'elle cherchait et me tendis mon t-shirt.

_ Je pense qu'on s'est éloignés assez longtemps. Ils vont nous chercher, me dit-elle dans le même temps.

_ Quoi ? Mais attends, je ne t'ai pas…

Je me sentais con d'avoir profité à ce point alors qu'elle n'avait rien reçu en retour.

_ Ah les mecs, je vous jure. Toujours autant de mal à croire qu'on puisse aimer faire ce genre de chose sans rien attendre en retour, hein ? Mais rassures-toi voisin, me dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi et en faisant glisser ses lèvres contre ma joue. Tu auras bien l'occasion de me rendre la pareille ce soir.

Sur ce, ses lèvres réclamèrent les miennes une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de quelques pas.

_ Je pars devant. Tu retrouveras ton chemin ?

J'hochais la tête dans l'affirmative et elle me tourna le dos, disparaissant petit à petit à travers les arbres. Je me laissais glisser au pied de l'arbre après avoir enfiler mon t-shirt. Il me fallait deux minutes, non cinq, pour me remettre avant de pouvoir la rejoindre comme si de rien n'était. Et puis juste au cas où, je me pinçais.

_ Aïe !

Ok, je ne rêvais pas.

 _ **PDV de Finnick**_

Peeta avait encore disparut. Pris d'un doute je cherchais Katniss du regard mais elle était là, près d'Annie en train de remuer une salade. Je devenais parano avec le petit sketch de Gale et Johanna et du coup, je voyais des couples partout. Est-ce que le célibat commençait à me peser ? J'étais jaloux ou un truc comme ça ?

_ Eh, ça va Gale ?

_ Quoi ? Ouais merci Cato, ça va. J'étais dans mes pensées.

Il s'installa sur le tronc avec moi et bu une gorgée de sa bouteille.

_ Et tes pensées étaient tournés vers quoi ? L'une des filles qui est venue avec vous ou peut-être les trois.

Je souriais.

_ Oui et non. Je me demandais quel était le pourcentage de chance que des filles dans ce genre viennent habiter par ici.

_ Tu diras merci à la crise. Tout le monde a besoin de faire des économies.

Ouais, ce n'était pas faux. Les filles nous avaient dit que ça devenait cher pour les étudiants. Mon regard se bloqua sur Annie et les mots sortirent tout seul de ma bouche.

_ Dis-moi, t'as compris ce qu'il s'est passé entre Johanna et Gale ?

Cato pris un instant pour réfléchir avant de me répondre.

_ Moi, je dirais que cette fille aime faire le show et qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un sur qui tester ses talents tout simplement. On est au 21ème siècle, les filles font ce qu'elles veulent tout simplement.

 _Est-ce que c'était aussi simple que ça ?_

_ Ouais t'as raison. Je cogite trop.

_ Et Annie ?

_ Quoi Annie.

_ Oh arrête, je t'ai vu la regarder comme s'il lui poussait un troisième œil. Tu te demandes pourquoi cette fille ne tombe pas en pamoison devant toi, non ?

En plein dans le mille ! Cato était beaucoup trop observateur à mon gout.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

_ Ah ouais ? Moi, je pense que de voir Johanna rouler une pelle à Gale sans prévenir alors que la fille qui te plait, ne semble pas te voir, ça doit te retourner un peu.

Cato était vraiment bon.

_ Arrête. On les connait depuis quelques heures à peine. Personne ne plait à personne.

_ Si ! Annie te plait, Johanna a envie de jouer au docteur avec Gale - d'ailleurs maintenant le contraire doit être vrai aussi - et Peeta a les yeux qui brillent pour Katniss. Un vrai chat potté. Mais bon, je peux me tromper. On y va ? J'ai les crocs.

Je me relevais lourdement et suivais Cato en direction des grillades. Est-ce qu'il avait raison ? Est-ce que c'était ça qui me gênait ? Qu'Annie se comporte avec moi comme avec le reste du monde ?

 **PDV de Peeta**

J'avais réussi à me reprendre et à rejoindre le groupe ni vu, ni connu mais mon esprit était resté dans les bois. Je tachais de garder un visage impassible mais au fond de moi, je jubilais ! La soirée ne finirait jamais assez vite. Ce matin encore, je regrettais de n'avoir pas pris la route avec le reste de ma famille mais ce soir… ouuuuh, j'étais loin de le regretter.

Il était assez tard quand le groupe de disloqua. Après avoir tout remballé, Johanna demanda à monter en voiture avec nous et je lui laissais ma place à l'arrière du break de Finnick, trop content d'avoir une excuse pour monter avec Katniss. En arrivant près du cabriolet, il ne restait que la place à l'avant, Annie s'était déjà allongée à l'arrière et semblait morte de fatigue.

_ Elle a conduit toute la journée, c'est normal qu'elle soit naze, chuchota Katniss.

_ Oh, et pas toi ? Je lui demandais en m'installant.

_ Non, on s'est partagé la conduite du van avec Johanna.

J'acquiesçais et elle mit le contact. Pendant quelques minutes seule la respiration régulière d'Annie et le roulis de la voiture nous parvint. J'avais envie de lui parler mais son expression, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, avait toujours tendance à m'intimider. Encore une fois, c'est elle qui rompit le silence.

_ Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Je ne suis pas du genre loquace ou à faire la BFF* avec tout le monde mais je ne taille pas non plus de pipe à tous les mecs que je croise rassures toi. Par contre, je pense que j'ai le droit de m'amuser quand je le veux et avec qui je le veux. Donc comme je te le disais plus tôt, si tu sais garder un secret et si tu es d'accord avec ça, toi et moi on pourra bien s'amuser ensemble.

Elle avait glissé sa main à l'intérieur de ma cuisse pour ponctuer sa phrase et je me tournais vers Annie pour vérifier qu'elle dormait toujours tandis que Katniss me regardait en attente d'une réponse. Mon regard revint vers elle et nos yeux s'accrochèrent quelques secondes.

_ Je te l'ai dit, je serais une tombe.

Elle me gratifia d'un de ses trop rares sourires et mon cœur chavira. Si cette fille voulait s'amuser, je n'étais pas contre mais j'allais devoir prendre garde à ne pas me brûler les ailes.

* * *

*BFF : Best Friend For ever

* * *

 _ **Alors ?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : The Hunger Games et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Rating** : M

 **Univers** : Alternatif

 **Pairing** : A vous de deviner !

* * *

 **Catch Me**

* * *

 _ **PDV de Katniss**_

Lumière éteinte, j'étais allongée tout habillée sur mon lit. Je n'étais pas fatiguée malgré cette journée à rallonge et j'aurais pu m'avancer sur mes cartons, moi qui aimait tellement que tout soit en ordre mais ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupais pour le moment. Non, c'était mon voisin.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Dès que je l'avais aperçu accoudé à sa véranda, j'avais ressentis un je-ne-sais-quoi qui m'avait mise à fleur de peau. De taille moyenne, plutôt bien fait, et crevant visiblement de chaud, je l'avais trouvé particulièrement à mon goût. Mais son regard braqué sur mes copines, m'avait mise mal à l'aise. Ce sentiment ne m'avait pas plus du tout, ça ressemblait trop à de la jalousie mêlée d'envie. Je ne voulais pas être comme toutes ses filles incapables de contrôler leurs hormones mais quand Johanna avait commencé son manège, j'avais réagi. Et quand il avait enfin fait attention à moi, j'en avais été incroyablement satisfaite, même si j'avais fait en sorte de ne rien laissé voir. En rentrant dans la maison, j'avais posé une option sur lui la première. Johanna et moi avions tendance à avoir les mêmes goûts et je ne voulais pas que celui-ci tombe entre ces mains.**_

 _ **_ Le voisin est pour moi !**_

 _ **_ Oh, oh, avait souri Annie. Je crois que tu me dois dix dollars Jo' !**_

 _ **_ Met les sur ma note, répondit l'intéressée. Sinon Katniss, tu as conscience qu'on vient d'arriver ! Qui te dis qu'il n'y en pas de plus intéressants dans le coin ?**_

 _ **_ Peu importe, je préfère mettre une option sur lui avant qu'il ne soit imprégné de ton odeur. Si je change d'avis, tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux.**_

 _ **_ Eeeh, se rebiffa-t-elle, je n'ai pas pour habitude de récupérer tes restes ma vieille ! Tu peux te le garder.**_

 _ **Coupant nette la conversation, je pris les escaliers pour commencer à visiter les lieux. Aguicher les garçons, avait toujours été un jeu pour nous, c'était si facile.**_

D'un geste rageur, je balançais ma main devant mon visage, comme pour chasser les yeux bleus de Peeta qui ne voulaient plus me quitter mais ça ne marchait pas très bien.

 _ **Je m'étais retrouvée à décharger le van avec lui et tout était devenu compliqué. A peine un ou deux effleurements que tout mon corps avait réagi à la sensation de sa peau brulante contre la mienne. Humm ce que j'avais aimé ce contact. C'était au-delà de mes espérances. J'avais eu raison de mettre une option sur lui. Le pire ce qu'il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il dégageait. Il m'avait posé quelques questions auxquels j'avais préféré ne pas répondre. Je ne savais pas me lier aux gens aussi simplement que les autres alors je jouais la distance, la fille inaccessible et ça marchait très bien comme ça… en général.**_

 _ **Mais sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je l'avais laissé parler, pire, j'avais écouté tout ce qu'il me disait ! Je l'avais observé ployer sous l'effort, me sourire timidement. Alors quand en revenant vers le van, il avait remonté son tee-shirt bien haut pour s'essuyer le visage sans s'imaginer que je le regardais, j'avais dû me mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour me calmer. La chaleur, les sensations qui m'enveloppaient, cette décharge au creux de mes reins. J'avais cru suffoquer et m'était assise à l'arrière de la camionnette pour reprendre le contrôle. Ça n'allait pas, je n'opérais pas comme ça d'habitude et je n'avais pas les idées claires. Peeta était venue me rejoindre, et quand il avait posé sa main sur moi…**_

_ Il avait pris le contrôle ! Je gardais toujours le contrôle ! Dis-je en tapant sur mon lit. C'était moi qui mettais les gens mal à l'aise, pas le contraire ! J'aurais dû rectifier le tir tout de suite.

Ah ce souvenir m'agaçait et me titillait à la fois. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Est-ce que c'était cet endroit ? Annie et Jo étaient pourtant exactement les mêmes. Il n'y avait que moi ? J'avais voulu l'attirer dans un piège en l'éloignant des autres puis lui faire le coup de la crème solaire (un bon vieux classique) mais non ! Il avait ramené la balle dans son camp et il visait juste, non d'un chien. J'avais carrément haleté entre ses doigts. Il appuyait juste là où il le fallait quand il le fallait et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il expérimentait les choses sur moi avec brio.

Je me redressais et me déshabillais rapidement pour prendre une douche fraiche. J'avais bien fait de prendre la chambre avec salle de bain, elle donnait sur la maison de Peeta. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ?! C'était juste plus pratique ! A peine la chaleur de ma peau balayée par l'eau fraiche que mon esprit repartit vers lui.

 _ **Quand la voiture s'était approchée il m'avait laissé là, sur le capot de ma voiture. Je l'avait vu s'éloigner à regret et il avait fait son petit effet quand il avait soulevé son t-shirt pour caresser ses abdos. J'avais eu du mal à feindre l'indifférence après ça, surtout auprès de Johanna, qui n'était pas dupe de mon option sur lui. Il m'avait entrainé dans les bois ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait un truc dans ce genre-là mais tant mieux s'il pouvait me surprendre. Et là, enfin ! J'avais repris le pouvoir !**_

C'était la première fois que je faisais ça… dans ces conditions… et avec quelqu'un que je connaissais si peu mais bon… je… il… arf, je perds la tête ! Voilà ! C'est tout ! Je frictionnais mes cheveux plus vite et plus fort en repensant à ce que j'avais dit dans la voiture.

 _ **« Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Je ne suis pas du genre loquace ou à faire la BFF* avec tout le monde mais je ne taille pas non plus de pipe à tous les mecs que je croise rassures toi. Par contre, je pense que j'ai le droit de m'amuser quand je le veux et avec qui je le veux. Donc comme je te le disais plus tôt, si tu sais garder un secret et si tu es d'accord avec ça, toi et moi on pourra bien s'amuser ensemble ».**_

Il avait répondu qu'il serait une tombe et je l'en croyait capable. Il n'avait rien laissé paraitre devant ses deux amis qui semblaient être comme des frères pour lui. Il n'avait pas fanfaronné, pas lancé de coups d'œil à tout bout de champs. Ce soir, il était sorti du véhicule, avait gentiment réveillé Annie et nous avait souhaité une bonne nuit en nous rappelant qu'il était là en cas de besoin surtout pour une première nuit dans notre nouvelle maison.

En cas de besoin ? Première nuit ?! J'augmentais la puissance du jet pour me rincer. Depuis quand est-ce que je faisais ça ? Johanna et Annie aimait plaire, jouer de leur féminité mais moi je vivais par procuration. J'endossais un perso et le poussais à fond, savourant le plaisir d'être vue, appréciée et de toujours garder le contrôle des choses.

J'avais bien le temps, une fois seule de me dire que je mentais aux autres (sauf aux filles, Jo et Annie savaient tout) et un peu à moi-même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais comme ça. Peut-être le souvenir un peu trop oppressant de mon premier amour. Peut-on appeler de l'amour quelque chose qui ne vous fait pas de bien, ne vous aide pas à vous sentir mieux dans votre peau ou plus épanouie ? Non, bien sûr que non. Et aujourd'hui ? Que se passait-il avec Peeta ? Avec la façon qu'il avait de me regarder. De chercher à savoir si j'allais bien. De me toucher. Qu'il y avait-il dans son regard pour que j'ai tant de mal à m'en défaire ? Dans sa voix, pour que je consente à l'écouter encore et encore ?

Je fermais les robinets et m'enveloppais dans une serviette. Assise sur mon lit, j'entrepris de me démêler les cheveux comme ma mère me l'avait appris. J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit encore là. Qu'elle puisse me donner des conseils, qu'elle me dise si elle comprenait mes choix ou non. Je souris tristement, non ma mère n'aurait pas apprécié de me voir si distante avec les gens, trop proche de certains hommes et pourtant si seule. Elle m'aurait encouragé à m'ouvrir pour de vrai mais ça faisait si mal. Mon père n'arrivait pas à créer ce lien avec moi. Il avait fait comme il avait pu, il avait essayé, je l'avait bien vu mais seule sa mère savait vraiment y faire.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais fait un nœud dans mes cheveux mouillés. J'allumais la petite lampe près du lit et essayais de l'enlever mais rien à faire, je n'avais aucune patience et allais devoir chercher une paire de ciseaux. C'était toujours mieux que de les casser en tirant dessus. Mes cartons étaient parfaitement étiquetés donc je savais où chercher. J'ouvris celui qui contenait mes affaires de toilettes et mon maquillage et fouillais un peu à l'intérieur. En repassant devant ma fenêtre, la précieuse paire de ciseaux en main, je m'arrêtais. Je n'avais pas encore installé de rideaux bien sûr et la maison d'en face n'en avait pas non plus à cette fenêtre. La lumière venait d'y être allumée mais il n'y avait personne. L'autre pièce s'éclaira aussi, ce devait être la salle de bain et j'eu le réflexe d'éteindre ma lampe de chevet. Puis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je revenais vers ma fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir : on apercevait le lit, un bureau, des diplômes accrochés au mur ainsi qu'un mini panier de basket. Son armoire devait être sur le côté, de même que la porte d'entrée. La lumière s'éteignit du côté de la salle de bain mais je n'y pris pas garde. Les ciseaux toujours en mains, je regardais la fenêtre sans la voir repensant à mes réactions désordonnées face à mon voisin quand tout à coup, je sentis comme un picotement : son regard était à nouveau posé sur moi.

 _ **PDV de Peeta**_

Debout devant son lit, les mains de part et d'autres d'une serviette qu'il avait autour du cou et vêtu d'un simple bas de jogging, il se trouvait étonnement calme face à celle qui lui faisait pourtant un drôle d'effet depuis son arrivée. Tantôt froide et distante, tantôt fragile, aguicheuse ou imprévisible, il ne savait pas comment la définir et il aurait voulu tout savoir. Il était assez conscient de son attirance pour elle, plus que conscient même mais quelque chose d'autre couvait. Il l'avait embrassé, caressé, elle l'avait surpris - c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire - mais il avait l'impression de n'avoir pas même gratté la surface de tout ce qu'elle était. Est-ce que les autres aussi la percevaient comme ça ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression.

Il se faisait face depuis quelques secondes sans rien dire quand il vit ce qu'elle avait en main.

_ Tu comptes découper quelque chose ?

_ Je… j'ai un nœud dans les cheveux.

Il fronça les sourcils. Et elle allait le couper ?

_ Tu permets ?

Il la pointa du doigt et ce fut à elle de froncer les sourcils. Cette mimique le fit sourire, elle était belle même quand elle faisait la grimace. Comme elle n'avait pas dit non, il posa sa serviette sur son lit et enjamba sa fenêtre. Il aurait pensé qu'elle se serait reculée mais au contraire, elle s'était approchée de la fenêtre, surement pour voir comment il allait s'y prendre pour la rejoindre. Un portail permettait d'accéder à l'arrière de la maison et sa hauteur permis à Peeta de prendre appuis dessus puis de traverser la distance qui les séparait comme sur une poutre avant d'enjamber sa fenêtre à elle.

Il se retrouva en un instant dans sa chambre et le calme qu'il avait conservé jusque-là commençait à fléchir. Elle sentait divinement bon et à deux pas de lui, ne le lâchais pas des yeux. Il allait faire une bêtise si elle continuait à le fixer comme ça.

_ Tu peux allumer un peu?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

Elle s'éloigna pour allumer la lumière près de son lit. Quand la pièce s'éclaira, son cœur accéléra. Il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'elle ne portait qu'une serviette et le découvrait maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus plongés dans le noir. Dos à lui, elle lui offrait un spectacle magnifique, ses cheveux encore humide lui tombant sur les épaules et la dite serviette étant juste assez longue pour cacher la naissance de ses fesses. Cette idée lui rappela qu'il avait trouvé sa peau extrêmement douce à cet endroit-là.

_ C'est mieux je suppose, dit-elle en se retournant.

_ Oui, beaucoup mieux.

Il s'obligea à ne pas regarder le galbe de sa poitrine et scruta plutôt la chambre jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. La brosse que Katniss avait utilisée était encore sur le lit et il s'en approcha. Elle suivait ses mouvements sans rien dire et il s'étonnait à chaque seconde qui passait de pouvoir être si proche d'elle sans qu'elle ne l'envoie valser comme elle le faisait avec tous les autres. Il goutait sa chance. Il avait promis de ne rien dire donc il n'en ferait rien mais une partie de lui aurait aimé que ses potes le voient, debout là au milieu de _sa_ chambre alors qu'elle ne portait presque rien sur le dos.

_ Assieds-toi.

Il lui montra le lit et après une légère hésitation elle obtempéra. Assise à l'un des angles, il préféra se mettre à genou derrière elle. Il attrapa la mèche qui posait problème et délicatement entrepris de défaire le nœud. Est-ce qu'il s'y connaissait en nœud ? Non, pas vraiment, il était juste de nature patiente et sur le coup, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle en arrive à couper quoi que soit sur elle, c'était son unique motivation. A chaque coup de brosse, il sentait le parfum de son shampooing. Il aurait voulu l'attirer à lui pour s'enivrer de son odeur et de la douceur de ses cheveux. Le nœud commençait à se défaire et il repensa à leur discussion. Est-ce que les rôles s'étaient inversés depuis ? Il avait déjà eu cette impression depuis le matin. Il était tour à tour sur de lui ou totalement impressionné par sa présence. Mais est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit quelque chose ce soir ? Il se rapprocha de son oreille et lui murmura ce qu'elle avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la voiture:

_ Toi et moi, on pourra bien s'amuser ensemble.

Elle se tendit au son de sa voix mais ne bougea pas.

_ C'est ce que tu disais tout à l'heure non ? ajouta-t-il.

Il n'y avait plus de nœud dans ses cheveux et il continuait de les brosser par pur plaisir, il avait l'impression que c'était elle qu'il caressait à chaque mouvement. Elle ne lui répondit rien mais il sentait la tension augmenter à chaque coup de brosse. Délicatement, il repoussa ses cheveux sur son épaule et posa sa brosse à côté d'elle. Elle pivota la tête pour suivre son geste mais aucun mot ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et la massa doucement. Il sentit un frisson la parcourir et il approcha ses lèvres de son cou. Il se demandait où il pouvait bien puiser autant d'audace. Mais c'était elle qui lui faisait perdre la tête un peu plus chaque minute. Il lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour l'arrêter mais rien ne vint. Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il déposa un baiser sur sa peau, puis un deuxième, un troisième. Il remonta le long de sa nuque, respirant son parfum, faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses bras pour atteindre ses mains dont les doigts se referment autour des siens. Il souriait contre sa peau face à ce geste d'invitation. Appuyant ses baisers, il se rapprocha d'elle et relâcha ses mains pour saisir sa taille. Il la serra contre lui et elle laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Ses yeux à lui pouvaient s'attarder à loisir sur son corps, la naissance de sa poitrine et l'une de ses mains glissa sur sa cuisse et caressa sa jambe avant de remonter en sens inverse.

Katniss soupira et il était en extase. Cette fille était son fantasme. Sa main se rapprocha inévitablement de son sous-vêtement –si elle en avait un- et elle pivota, s'allongeant à demi sur son lit et l'invitant à faire de même. Son regard tomba dans le sien et il sut qu'il pouvait donner libre court à son envie, à son imagination. Se redressant, il l'attrapa par la taille et la positionna plus haut. La serviette se dénoua mais il préféra la garder en place… pour le moment. Il l'a regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux avant d'abaisser la tête et de parcourir sa gorge de baisers, repoussant légèrement les bordures de sa serviette et redécouvrant la douceur de sa peau. Elle était totalement réceptive à ses caresses.

_ Peeta.

Il releva son visage vers elle et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire (si seulement, les autres pouvaient la voir sourire comme elle le faisait en ce moment).

_ Embrasse-moi s'il te plait.

Son sourire à lui s'élargit et il attrapa ses lèvres, savourant le contact. Elle gémit contre lui et sa langue s'avança pour en demander plus, bien plus. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche et il se glissa à l'intérieur avec délice. Goutant chaque parcelle d'elle, dansant au même rythme et avec autant d'entrain. Il pouvait sentir son corps pressé contre le sien, séparé uniquement par l'épaisseur de sa serviette de bain. Leurs douches les avaient rafraichis mais déjà la chaleur reprenait ses droits. Peeta glissa sa main sous sa serviette au niveau de sa cuisse gagnant du terrain quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils retinrent leur souffle, priant pour que l'intrus disparaisse et vite !

_ Katniss ?

_ Ne répond pas, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

_ Tu es encore sous l'eau ? Il faut que tu vois ça !

Comme pour encourager Katniss à se débarrasser de l'intruse, la main de Peeta continua sa remontée jusqu'à atteindre son but, la faisant hoqueter de surprise.

_ Dis-lui de partir.

Il mordilla la peau de son cou et la voix chancelante de Katniss s'éleva comme elle put.

_ Demain Jo, j'allais me coucher.

_ Quoi ?! Non, non, il faut que tu vois ça, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Allez ouvres !

Peeta étouffa un soupir de frustration et fit glisser ses doigts un peu plus loin, un peu plus doucement. Elle se cambra et retint un gémissement sous l'assaut.

_ Tu manques d'entrain Katniss.

Sa langue glissa sur sa peau veloutée et elle retrouva sa voix.

_ Jo ! Demain, je t'ai dit ! Merde !

_ Ok, c'est bon, c'est bon. Ne t'énerve pas !

Il entendit ses pas s'éloigner et regarda Katniss. Ils avaient toute la nuit maintenant et après tout… c'est elle qui avait voulu jouer.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, le point de vue de Katniss qui j'espère remontera dans votre estime… si vous aviez des doutes.**_

 _ **Lumi^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : The Hunger Games et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Rating** : M

 **Univers** : Alternatif

 **Pairing** : A vous de deviner !

* * *

 **Double jeu**

* * *

 _ **PDV de Peeta**_

Deux semaines, ça faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'on entretenait cette « relation ». Elle était belle, elle était drôle et elle était à moi… enfin d'une certaine façon. C'était la seule ombre au tableau : à quel point était-elle vraiment à moi? Physiquement, humm putain oui elle était à moi… mais au fond, que pensait-elle vraiment de tout ça ?

Je poussais un profond soupir et enfonçais un peu plus mes bras sous l'oreiller. Et dire que ma famille revenait aujourd'hui ! Comment est-ce que ça allait tourner entre nous ? Déjà, elle n'allait plus pouvoir rentrer chez moi sans prévenir. Elle pourrait toujours passer par la fenêtre, qu'elle semblait préférer à la porte d'entrée d'ailleurs, mais impossible pour nous de squatter chaque pièce de la maison comme nous le faisions depuis plus de 10 jours. Oh bon sang, rien qu'à ce souvenir mon entrejambe me faisait mal. La buanderie était au sommet de mon top 3, bien devant la cuisine et mon lit bien sûr. Un lit s'était pratique, le sex-food torride mais dans le noir complet, coincés entre la porte et la machine à laver c'était carrément vibrant ! Cette fille avait fait de moi un pervers. J'éclatais de rire la tête dans mon oreiller quand j'entendis la fenêtre glisser sur ses rails.

Je relevais la tête pour voir ma voisine vêtu d'un de mes t-shirt enjamber le bureau pour me rejoindre. Le fait qu'elle aime porter mes fringues était plutôt un signe, non ? Techniquement ça voulait dire que c'était plus que du sexe entre nous ou pas ? Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle sourit et répondit à ma question.

_ J'adore ton odeur c'est tout.

Je me retournais totalement vers elle à ses mots et lui ouvrait mes bras. Elle se pelotonna contre moi et plongea son visage dans mon cou tout en laissant ses mains dériver sur mon dos puis mes fesses. La douceur de ses mains, de ses cheveux, de ses lèvres qui glissait sur ma peau de plus en plus sensible continuèrent de réveiller ma faim.

_ A quoi tu pensais avant que je ne rentre ? me demanda-t-elle. Je t'ai entendu rire.

_ Buanderie, répondis-je en laissant son odeur prendre possession de mes sens.

_ Humm bon choix, répondit-elle rêveuse. Voiture ?

_ Capot ou banquette arrière ?

Ses doigts frais se refermèrent autour de mon pénis et j'haletais.

_ Banquette arrière.

Je ris.

_ On aurait pu se faire prendre.

_ On aurait pu…

Elle raffermit sa prise et commença ses mouvements, je pensais vaguement que c'était surement la dernière fois que l'on se retrouvait chez moi sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'être entendus et j'eu envie de savoir.

_ Mes parents rentrent aujourd'hui…

_ Han, han, je sais.

Ses yeux gris me fixaient avec une pointe d'interrogation mais elle ne cessa pas ses mouvements, se rapprochant même de moi un peu plus. Je l'embrassais, faisant passer dans ce baiser tout ce que je pouvais, tout ce que je voulais qu'elle soit pour moi.

_ Et, je me disais qu'on pourrait en profiter pour officialiser…

Le froid.

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase qu'il m'enveloppa tout entier. Elle n'était plus là. A la place de ses mains, de son corps, de ses lèvres, il n'y avait plus que le froid et le terrible sentiment d'avoir fait voler notre bulle en éclats. A l'autre bout de mon lit, elle me regardait.

_ De quoi tu parles Peeta ?!

Son regard devint ombrageux, semblable à celui qu'il était à notre première rencontre. Mon cœur se serra mais je devais savoir, elle ne pouvait pas, ne pas le ressentir ce truc entre nous. Je remontais mon short et me rapprochait d'elle.

_ Katniss ça fait deux semaines qu'on est ensemble mais personne ne le sait. Pourquoi ?

Sa réponse si froide, si vindicative me scotcha :

_ On n'est pas ensemble ! On couche ensemble. Donc qu'est-ce que tu veux officialiser au juste?

_ Tu… t'es… t'es sérieuse là ?

Elle se releva brusquement de mon lit et tourna sur elle-même les traits tendus, semblant hésiter entre fuir ou me sauter à la gorge. Je la suivais du regard me demandant comment en quelques secondes l'ambiance de cette pièce avait pu basculer. Tout à coup, ses traits se détendirent et elle revint vers moi.

_ Peeta. C'est bien nous deux, non ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de faire là ? Elle se rapprocha un peu et posa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

_ Pourquoi tu veux en parler, hein ? Ça ne t'a pas gêné jusqu'à maintenant qu'on ne dise rien aux autres. Alors pourquoi tout à coup…

_ Si. Si, ça m'a gêné. Je n'ai pas honte de toi, moi.

Elle me regarda incrédule et moi-même je ne savais pas d'où me venait ses paroles. Sans un mot elle recula à nouveau et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle enjamba sans se retourner.

 ***OoO***

 **PdV de Gale**

_ Salut les gars !

_ Salut.

Les filles venaient de pousser la porte de la superette où je travaillais l'été et les week-ends. Marvel leur fit un rapide signe de la main et retourna derrière la caisse. Annie s'empara d'un panier et Jo fonça vers moi.

_ Tu finis à quelle heure ?

_ Midi.

_ Et ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un morceau après?

_ Moi oui mais Finnick doit me rejoindre. Ça ira tu crois ?

Johanna regarda rapidement dans la direction que je lui montrais et haussa les épaules.

_ Ben oui pourquoi ?

_ Tu sais bien… c'est bizarre entre eux, non ?

_ Et pas entre nous ? minauda-t-elle en me caressant le bras.

_ Non pas entre nous. Entre nous c'est clair et limpide.

Elle me fit un grand sourire et leva les yeux au ciel. Jo et moi, on flirtait, on se tournait autour mais c'était juste un jeu. Ça n'allait pas plus loin et ça nous convenait très bien pour le moment. Pour Finnick et Annie c'était autre chose.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon pote comme ça. En moins de deux semaines, je l'avais vu changer. Pas du tout ou tout, c'était minime, perceptible seulement pour ceux qui le connaissait vraiment bien et je faisais partie de ceux-là. Finnick regardait Annie comme on regarde la Madone. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis le premier jour et ne disais rien. J'avais bien essayé de lui en parler mais d'après lui, je me faisais des films. _Je l'aime bien c'est tout_. Mon cul, oui ! C'est vrai qu'Annie était d'humeur égale avec tout le monde donc que ressentait-elle pour lui ? Possiblement rien. Mais depuis quand ça arrêtait quelqu'un comme lui ? Quoiqu'il en soit ça donnait des moments étranges quand on se retrouvait tous ensembles.

_ Hé ho, beau gosse ici la Terre !

Johanna agitait sa petite main devant moi.

_ On vous rejoint chez Sae d'ici une heure, le temps de finir ça.

_ Ouais, ouais pas de souci. A toute.

Jo rejoignit sa copine et j'envoyais un sms à Peeta. Plus il y aurait de monde et moins se serait étrange.

Ou pas.

On était six autour de la table à regarder nos menus comme s'ils étaient écrits en hébreux alors que Sae ne changeait sa carte que quatre fois l'an.

Je jetais un regard interrogatif à Jo, assise juste en face de moi, qu'elle me retourna. A ses côtés se trouvaient Annie et Katniss, alors que j'étais flanqué de mes deux potes. Bien sûr autour de la table rectangulaire, Finnick était à l'opposé d'Annie et donc Peeta de Katniss. Le truc c'était que depuis l'arrivée des filles, on avait plus ou moins nos places ou en tout cas que nous étions toujours réparti en « couple » : Peeta et Katniss, Finnick et Annie puis Jo et moi. Là c'était _étrange_.

_ Alors mes petits choux, qu'est-ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui ?

L'arrivée de Sae était la bienvenue. Trois têtes se relevèrent sourire aux lèvres (oui, si Katniss avait lâché un vrai sourire j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou !) et donnèrent leur commande. Katniss se décida puis Jo et moi. Cette dernière me demanda de l'accompagner au bar pour récupérer nos boissons et je la suivie sans hésiter.

_ Il se passe quoi là ? me demanda-t-elle une fois éloignée.

_ C'est ce que j'allais te demander.

_ Mais j'en sais rien. Quand on est rentré à l'appart, Katniss était en train de tout récurer de fond en comble. C'est ce qu'elle fait quand elle est contrariée donc on lui a proposé de sortir pour déjeuner. Elle avait l'air partante mais depuis qu'elle vous a vu devant le bar, elle est aux abonnés absents. Il s'est passé un truc ?

_ Pas que je sache. Ça fait trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il faudrait demander à Peeta. Quoi qu'il est plutôt calme lui aussi aujourd'hui. J'avoue que je comptais sur lui pour réchauffer l'ambiance.

_ Pff le repas va être long, j'te jure !

_ Vos boissons les jeunes.

_ Merci Sae.

_ Bon ben quand faut y aller, dis-je tout bas.

Jo me décocha un sourire et se dirigea vers la table. Une fois les boissons distribuées le silence menaça de s'installer. J'allais dire quelque chose quand Jo craqua avant moi.

_ BON C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLEME !

Tout le monde sursauta et Sae nous jeta un regard d'avertissement : _pas de grabuge dans son bar_. C'était la règle numéro un.

_ De quoi tu parles ? demanda Annie.

_ Parce qu'il n'y a rien qui te choque ici ? dit-elle en faisant de grands signes avec ses mains.

Annie nous regarda tour à tour mais s'arrêta plus longuement sur Finnick avant de soupirer. Sa réponse :

_ Oui, peut-être.

_ Ah quand même ! sourit Johanna.

Finnick, la regarda brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur Annie puis de replonger dans son verre.

_ Quoi ? Personne n'a d'annonce à faire ? continua Jo qui avait espérer un peu plus de la part de Finnick.

_ Peeta peut-être, siffla Katniss.

_ Tu voudrais ? lui lança-t-il froidement.

Nos regards faisaient des allers et retours entre ses deux-là mais eux ne se lâchaient pas. S'ils avaient été sur un ring, il y aurait eu un beau combat.

_ Peeta tu m'expliques ? hasardais-je

_ Non Gale, je n'ai rien à dire.

_ Ça aurait été beau que tu fasses de même ce matin !

_ T'es sérieuse-là Kat, tu veux jouer à ça ici et maintenant ?

_ Non, je ne jouerais pas avec toi, tu ne sais pas respecter les règles.

_ Oh là, temps mort ! m'écriais-je mais Peeta était déjà lancé.

_ Tu voulais sans doute dire que tu ne joueras PLUS, non ?!

Cette dernière en resta bouche-bée.

_ Merde, souffla Johanna en regardant Katniss.

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard troublé puis elle fusilla Peeta du regard avant de se lever et de sortir dans un claquement de bottes sonore.

_ T'étais au courant Annie ? demanda Johanna.

_ Mais non, et toi ?

_ Mais pas du tout !

Elles avaient l'air de parfaitement se comprendre mais moi, j'étais largué.

_ De quoi vous parlez là au juste ? Peeta de quoi elle parle ? dis-je en désespoir de cause à mon meilleur ami.

Il bu une gorgée de sa bière puis reposa son verre sur la table avant de sortir un billet de 10 dollars.

_ De rien. Désolé les gars, je n'ai plus faim là. Je vous laisse.

Je lui tins le bras mais son regard me sembla si triste que je n'insistais pas. Une fois Peeta sortit je regardais à nouveau Annie et Johanna.

_ Les filles, il se passe quoi là ?

Mais c'est Finnick qui répondit :

_ Il se la fait.

_ Pardon ?

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles : Peeta et Katniss ?

_ Il se la fait. Cato me l'avait dit mais je ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux.

_ Très chic vraiment.

C'est tout ce qu'Annie avait trouvé à répondre à Finnick et mon petit doigt me dit que ça n'allait pas arranger nos affaires. Mon ami, qui jusqu'à maintenant avait gardé les yeux rivés sur la sortie qu'avait pris Peeta, regarda longuement Annie avant de lui répondre une phrase lourde de sens.

_ Tu préfèrerais quoi ? Que je te dise qu'il l'aime, qu'il voit en elle la femme de sa vie, que chaque moment passé avec elle le tu et le rend plus vivant en même temps mais que manifestement, il n'est et ne sera jamais rien d'autre pour elle qu'une vague connaissance? Ce serait plus romantique ?

Il resta quelques secondes encore à la dévisager avant de repousser son verre et de partir à son tour.

_ Ok et ça c'était quoi ? demanda Johanna.

Annie s'était empourprée et pour la première fois depuis que j'avais fait sa connaissance, je la voyais mal à l'aise.

_ Je… je vais rentrer. Désolée pour tout ça, vraiment. Tiens Jo, désolée Gale, à plus tard.

Elle laissa un billet de 20 sur la table puis attrapa son sac les mains tremblantes avant de sortir elle aussi. Johanna me regardait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

_ Non mais attends ! On est les seuls à ne pas s'envoyer en l'air en fait dans cette histoire!

_ Non mais c'est uniquement à ça que tu penses !

Je la regardais bluffé par son sens des priorités quand Sae apporta nos plats.

_ Dis donc les cocos, ils reviennent manger là, j'espère ?

 ***OoO***

 **PdV de Finnick**

_ Bravo mec ! Bravo ! C'est sûr que là, on est bien avancé !

Je tournais en rond devant le bar de Sae sans savoir où aller. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'avais balancé ça comme ça ?! Ce n'était même pas de nous dont il était question, en même temps le _« nous »_ me faisait bien rire. Quel _« nous »_ , il n'y avait pas de _« nous »_ ! Annie et moi étions de part et d'autre d'un abyme d'indifférence.

Je m'appuyais contre mon pick up pas certain de la marche à suivre maintenant que les choses avaient été plus ou moins dites ou en tout cas comprises par tous les protagonistes. Cato avait vraiment eu raison, Peeta en pinçait pour Katniss et apparemment, il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Deux semaines qu'on trainait ensemble pratiquement _h-24_ et je n'avais rien vu venir. J'étais vraiment obnubilé par elle ma parole.

_ Pourquoi mais pourquoi ?! hurlais-je en shootant dans une pierre.

_ C'est la question que je n'arrête pas de me poser.

Je fis volte-face au son de sa voix et la regardais le cœur battant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, si intimidée, hésitante, presque fragile. Elle avait toujours l'air tellement sûre d'elle. Mais de la voir comme ça me donnait encore plus envie d'être près d'elle, de la serrer dans mes bras et tout un tas d'autres choses dégoulinant de guimauve que je n'oserais jamais avoué à voix haute. J'aimais cette fille.

_ Et si on allait faire un tour ?

Elle me regarda un peu surprise par ma proposition mais à ma grande joie, elle acquiesça. Je lui ouvris la portière et fit rapidement le tour pour monter à bord et démarrer avant qu'elle ne change d'avis ou que mon courage ne me quitte.

On roulait depuis plus de vingt minutes sans que l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous ne dise un mot. J'étais juste heureux de l'avoir à côté de moi et je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment en disant encore une énormité. J'avais pris la direction de Panem sans vraiment y réfléchir mais maintenant que nous arrivions aux portes de la ville, il allait bien falloir que je me décide pour une destination plus précise.

_ Ça te dérange si on passe par mon ancien quartier ?

Annie souriait légèrement et ça me donna un peu d'espoir pour la suite.

_ Non, du tout. Tu connais la route d'ici ?

_ Oui, il faut aller en direction des vieilles arènes.

_ Ok, je vois.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle me signe que nous étions arrivés. Je coupais le moteur et elle descendit de la voiture, me faisant signe de la suivre. Ce que je fis sans hésiter.

* * *

 _ **Lumi ^^**_


End file.
